Devices for holding arrays of electrical or optical latching connectors, such as RJ-11 or RJ-45 connectors, are well known. These devices facilitate connection and disconnection of connectors to and from corresponding sockets in electrical equipment, such as telephone and data network switches.
Ganged connectors greatly facilitate the testing of equipment where many connectors and sockets must be connected and disconnected, such as in a production environment. A problem with conventional ganged latching connectors is that connecting and disconnecting multiple connectors and sockets can be labor intensive.
One conventional solution provides a connector holder and a latch release bar coupled to the connector holder. RJ-45 connectors are mounted in the connector holder for simultaneous insertion into corresponding sockets. The latch release bar is manipulated to simultaneously depress a latch of each connector in the connector holder. A problem with this conventional solution is that is it difficult to use. It also requires many parts, which adds unnecessary complications when building the holder. Having so many parts increases the cost to produce and to assemble.
Another conventional solution provides a device having a connector holder with openings to allow manual release of the connector latches. RJ-45 connectors are mounted in the holder for simultaneous insertion into corresponding sockets. The openings allow clearance for a user's fingers to depress the latches of connectors, while an apparatus is provided to selectively depress or release the latches of the remaining connectors. A problem with this conventional solution is that it requires two operations to disengage the latches. Also, it requires two hands to operate. This makes it difficult to extract the connectors, especially when the number of connections gets larger.
Another problem with connecting connectors with sockets is that sockets can come from different manufacturers. Accordingly, the specific spacing between sockets vary, especially between rows of sockets. The conventional solutions do not address this problem. If a connector is loosely connected with a socket due to misalignment, the electrical connection may fail. Also, there is a likelihood of wear and galling created by the sliding of the connectors in their fittings.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system for connecting and disconnecting connectors and sockets. The system should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted to existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.